The Boys Will Be Out For A Fight
by bekkarific
Summary: Elena struggles with which brother to choose, but as it turns out its not her choice to make... it's Damon's- set a few weeks after founders day. Bamon! because I love them
1. Chapter 1

The Boys Will Be Out For A Fight

Summery: Elena still struggles with the her affections regarding the brothers, but as it turns out its not her choice to make... it's Damon's- set a few weeks after founders day

**This is just a one-shot I've been thinking about, after watching a re-run of Founders Day. Hope you guys enjoy. **

One Week After The Events Of Founders Day –General POV

It turns out that kissing Katherine did not deter Damon from his pursuing Elena as one might think; in fact he's more determined than ever. He's constantly pursuing her tiring at every opportunity to prove he's worthier then his brother. Flirting at an given opportunity, playing her knight in shining armor and even trying to get in good it her friends – causing Bonnie to set his jacket on fire.

**Three weeks later **

Bonnie's POV

Tossing in my bed praying for sleep that just wouldn't come, thinking over what's keeping me awake at night, I've been really worried about the developing relationship between Elena and Damon lately, it's getting to the point where I can feel the sexual tension between them, it makes me want to vomit. Apparently I'm not the only one.

**A few hours ago **

I was reading over Emily's grimwar perfecting spells, I had been doing that a lot lately I would need everything I had to stand a chance against Katherine. Brought out of my studies by harsh banging on my front door. Groaning I stood up from where I was sat on my bedroom floor, and made my way downstairs, to yell at whoever was banging at my door at eleven o'clock at night.

I swung open the door, not even bothering to check who it was I was so angry. But all that anger was lost when I seen the person standing in front of me, Stefan. He looked frantic, his hair dishevelled and dark circles under his eyes. He looked pitiful.

"Stefan" I asked, more of a question then a statement still reeling from the sight in front of me. Stefan and I had formed a friendship again over the time Katherine had returned as we had saved each other's life's on occasion, plus I knew how had these past few weeks had been on him, from Katherine returning to his brother trying to steal Elena.

He just looked up at me eyes wide, but the bright greeny-blues he once held there had become dark and hollow. I let out a soft sigh before putting a hand on his fore-arm and dragging him in, up to my room. Luckily for me, my dad was always away on business, as Stefan's late night visits have become quite frequent. Although he usually uses the window, not noticing the crow perched on the tree outside, his visits have become quite as frequent as Stefan's too, but Damon's smart enough to try and stay un-noticed in his crow form, it's like he forgets I'm a witch and can sense him. Fortunately the crow had not appeared tonight.

I pulled Stefan down sitting him next to me on the bed waiting until he was ready to speak. He took a deep breath before letting out in almost a sigh "I just can't do it anymore Bonnie" I was about to open my mouth to ask, before he answered by himself "Any of it, I'm fed up of having to fight Damon for Elena, I tried of having to prove myself, I love her shouldn't that be enough?" he began to get angrier as he went along I decided to just stay to just stay quiet and let him vent, knowing was the only one he had to talk to about these things . "Why does Damon do this, make my life miserable at every possible chance, taking the things that I care about. Does he hate me that much?"

I was honestly stuck, god only knows why Damon does what he does, well the devil only knows in Damon's case. I knew he was becoming a better person partly because of Elena, and partly because I had threatened to take him down if he so much as spilled one drop of innocent blood. But I still had no idea why Damon hurt Stefan so much, the only person who could answer that was Damon and I don't think even he had an answer. "Stefan" I said grabbing his face between my hands so that he would look me in the eye "Damon doesn't hate you, in fact he still loves you, I can see that, you are still his little brother." I reassured him "But" I continued an weird feeling twisting in the pit of my stomach "He thinks he loves Elena, she's the only other person apart from you" _'and me'_ I thought bitterly "That's shown genuine concern for him in over 165 years so he's taken that affection and turned it into some kind of synthetic feelings for her. He has to figure this out on his own, all you can do is make sure you don't lose Elena while he figures this stuff out" I huffed I figured out that Damon's feeling for Elena where not real a long time ago, but I couldn't explain it to him, if he was going to become a better man he had to figure this out on his own.

Stefan nodded solemnly knowing where I was coming from, as much as he cared for Elena he needed to have his brother at his side, therefore he had to let him figure it own because telling him would only bring him more pain and split the brothers further apart "Thank you Bonnie" he said hugging me.

I smiled back at him "Hey what are friends for, so are you okay now" I asked still concerned. He sighed but nodded he knew he was just going to have to let Damon be Damon for now.

"Good" I added simply. "There was actually, erm something I wanted to talk to you about" I started nervously knowing Stefan was not going to like this. Not one bit.

**Okay I'm going to end it here I know it's sort of a semi-cliffy but I wanted to get some feedback on whether or not I should go with this story, it's something I've had sitting here for a while and it thought 'what the hell' and posted it, so what did you think? Did you like it, it may seem a little angsty right now but it will get better and it's a little slow, but I needed to introduce the plot. Please tell me what you think all reviews welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know its been a while, but I've had a huge case of writers block, you all know how it is. Anyway this is more of just a filler chapter but I still hope you like it, I promise the next will be better and longer. **

**I do not own TVD you know I know it's the sad, sad truth so please don't sue me. **

"Okay so what do you think?"

"No. Not at all Bonnie"

"What if it's the only way Stefan?"

"I said no Bonnie, I will not risk it"

"But what if-

"No"

"Fine" I replied huffily crossing my arms, secretly I was going to use my plan anyway as a last resort, if we go down I'm taking that bitch with us.

"Good, now that's all I will hear of it bonnie I will not risk it you after losing Lexi, you're the only friend I can truly confide in."

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face, knowing how much Lexi meant to Stefan, it was nice knowing I meant that much to him. I got up and hugged him in his newly acquired (during the discussion/argument) place across the room. "I'm sorry Stefan I was just an idea is all" feeling guilty for lying but it was the only way.

Hugging me back he replied "I know Bonnie, it's just everything that happened with Lexi and now Elena I don't want to feel like I'm losing you too" Stefan smiled sadly looking in to Bonnie's face.

"It's alright Stefan and I not going anywhere I promise" I replied smiling back hoping to give him some peace even if I knew it was total BS. "Now was there anything else you needed because I really need some sleep" I managed to get out whilst yawning causing Stefan to laugh.

"Yeah I can see that. No I'm okay. Thank you Bonnie for everything I know it's been difficult playing the mediator between us all, and listening to me vent about Damon and Elena" he said with a grateful smile.

"Stefan you don't have to thank me, it's what friends do" I replied simply.

"Thank you Bonnie" he smiled laughing at another yawn "I better get going, goodnight bonnie"

"Night Stefan do you mind if I come around to the manor tomorrow I have a plan I want to run past you. Don't worry it's a different plan" I added seeing the worry cross his face.

"Sure your welcome anytime Bonnie" Stefan offered, always the gentleman

"Great, I um need a ride to if you could" I asked hesitantly hating to ask for help, causing Stefan to laugh at my nervousness, this boy knows me well.

"Sure Bonnie, pick you up at 10.00?" he questioned

"Yes thanks Stef, Caroline borrowed my car till the end of the week" I explained

"Why did-" Stefan started obviously wanting to know why Caroline would need my car since she has one of her own

"Don't ask" I said cutting him off, I was far too late to start explaining the inner workings of Caroline Forbes

He just laughed and said his goodbyes.

**Present **

Tomorrow should be interesting, it's been a while since me, Elena and the Salvatore brothers have all been in the same room together without someone trying to kill the other.

Also I knew I shouldn't have lied to Stefan but if the time comes and it's the only way, relenting on this I fall into a restless sleep, thinking about the horrible sense of foreboding clouding tomorrow

**The next day**

That horrible sense of foreboding followed me throughout my morning, I tried to get rid of it even considering one of my Grams old good luck charms, but I knew magic wouldn't help. Still in my ravine I nearly missed the sight of Stefan pulling up front in his beautiful red car.

Grabbing grams and Emily's grimwar's I ran out the front door making my way to the end of the drive where Stefan had pulled up holding the passenger door open for me.

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore" I joked getting in.

"You're welcome miss" he joked back adding a mock bow when he closed the door.

Running around to the driver's seat and we where off, we sat in a comfortable silence for most of the twenty minute drive occasionally having little arguments over the music.

"So Stefan you nervous about us all being in the same room together, you know how well we all get along" I remarked sarcastically whilst getting out the car. He smiled slightly obviously noticing my attempt to lighten his mood at the prospect of Damon and Elena in the same room together.

"Hey we could just get rid of Damon and everything will be better" I joked for some odd reason not relishing the thought of getting rid of Damon,_ 'I'll have to think about that later'_ I reminded myself. I saw Stefan smirk out of the corner of my eye and I knew I had done my job.

Smiling to myself walking up the passage way to the boarding house I almost missed Stefan stopping dead in his tracks in the doorway. Righting myself after almost crashing into him I noticed his whole body tense his fists shaking knuckles white.

"Stef" I asked tentatively, getting no response I peered around him to see what was going on.

I gasped i felt a pain in my chest, and tears begin to prick in my eyes, I couldn't believe it.

Damon and Elena.

Kissing in the hallway.

I barely made out the sound of Stefan charging for them.

**Oh I hope you like it, I didn't like the wording of this but I couldn't bring myself to change it in case I made it any worse. Anyway I promise the next chapter will be much better, review please I need some help with my writing on this one so any advice is welcome.**

**P.S. anyone know what make Stefan's car actually is? It's been bugging me. **

**P.S.S I know Bonnie and Stefan seem a bit OOC but don't forget their close friends by this point and it's my story I will do what I like :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Alive! And now here's the chapter.**

**P.S. I do not own anything**

_Previously _

_I gasped I felt a pain in my chest, and tears begin to prick in my eyes, I couldn't believe it. _

_Damon and Elena._

_Kissing in the hallway. _

_I barely made out the sound of Stefan charging for them._

**Bonnie's POV**

The resounding crack of two vampires hitting each other was enough to break me out of my heartbroken stupor.

I watched as Damon and Stefan both went smashing into the far wall, Stefan furiously growling at Damon. I watched as the two brothers fought over a woman who clearly didn't care about them enough to pick one!

They ripped, stabbed and tore at each other tearing each other and themselves all for her, the woman they loved I couldn't bare to watch.

I turned my teary eyes to Elena she was stood in shock watching the boys fight, seeming to sense my attention was on her she turned to me, her eyes connecting to my watery ones tears beginning to fall over the edge. She opened her mouth to try to explain but she couldn't, nothing she could say would make up for this. How dare she! She knew it would hurt them she knew it would drive them apart, but she didn't care! She didn't care that she had just ruined everything that they had been trying to rebuild.

I put my hand up signalling her to stop trying to explain "Don't you realise what you have done, don't you care!" I cried however my voice went low as I spat out the next sentence, as dark as the words spoke "But of course you don't do you, because your just like her aren't you. Your just like Katherine" I roared out the last word making the windows shake with anger causing the brothers to stop there fighting all turning to watch me. "I'm finished with you Elena once your twin bitch is dead, don't ever speak or come near me again" I declared, wiping the tears from my eyes I turned towards the door only to come to a stop again as the double of the woman I had just banned from my life stood in the doorway.

Flipping her curly hair back, her darks eyes scanned each and every one of us taking in the brothers torn and blooded clothes, Elena's stunned expression and my tear streaked face "Well it looks like I'm just in time for the party" Katherine purred.

**Please don't hurt me I know it's a small chapter but I just needed a build up to the next one I promise it won't take so long this time as am officially done with exams, apprenticeships and coursework. **

**Hope I left you enough on edge. Review please I want to know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boys Will Be Out For a Fight- Part 4**

**I'm back I know it took a long time but I had to sort out a few things anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews I am glad you all like my story so much, it's nice to know there are actually people still out there reading this. Thank you!**

**I do not own the TVD blah blah blah !Happy Reading!**

_Previously _

_Flipping her curly hair back, her darks eyes scanned each and every one of us taking in the brothers torn and blooded clothes, Elena's stunned expression and my tear streaked face "Well it looks like I'm just in time for the party" Katherine purred. _

**General POV**

"K-Katherine" Elena stuttered out to her double in the doorway.

"Hello to you to Elena" Katherine called out sarcastically, leaning casually against the doorframe inspecting her dark purple nails before turning her eyes to the room, surveying each person individually. "Well isn't this quite the get-together, I hope it I wasn't on my account" she spoke in fake earnest her signature smirk on her red painted lips.

"Why are you here Katherine?" Stefan demanded, seeming to have healed after his fight with Damon, he came and stood his ground next to a silent Bonnie.

"Oh I think both you and I know that Stefan" she purred giving him a seductive smile.

"Leave Katherine. Now" Stefan ordered barely able to contain the growl ripping through his chest.

"Oh I'm afraid not Stefan" her tone suddenly became cold and her face animalistic "You see I just can't have you falling in love with someone else especially some two bit carbon copy of me. An by the looks of things even Damon has fallen for her 'charms'" Katherine smirk mockingly at the brothers torn and bloodied clothes. "Now if you children play nice things will go much easier" she cooed to the four.

As she began to explain what she wanted to happen, Bonnie was already formulating a plan in her head, thinking of ways of taking Katherine down whilst keeping everybody safe, every scenario came with the same ending, somebody she cared about dying, that left her with only one option, something she discovered whilst going through Emily's journal, something she promised Stefan she would never use.

**2 days ago **

Bonnie huffed letting out a groan of frustration throwing yet another useless book across the room. She had been going through these books for weeks trying to find anything to help them even put a dent in a vampire as old as Katherine.

Reaching for yet another book from the box she found in her grams' attic, she came across a red leather book, bound with string that she had never seen before. Reaching for the book curiously took over her, as soon as her fingers grazed the worn leather a tingle shot up her arm and the gold edging of the pages began to glow faintly it's almost like the book recognised her.

Gathering the book into her hands she stroked down the spine, wondering who this book had belonged too, she carefully untied the string letting it fall to the floor, resting the book in her lap she softly turned the cover over to the first page and in average script and faded ink stood out the words.

The Journal Of Emily Bennett

She was shocked, why didn't anyone mention this we had a journal of Emily's in out possession yet no one had ever thought to read it.

However she was about to be shocked again as the gold edging began to glow brighter and like a snake it began to slither onto the page and into the centre. In fancy gold script words began to appear on the page

Dear witch

Great magic has been placed on this journal to protect one of my most powerful spells. You being able to read this means you are member of my bloodline who is deemed good and pure of heart. But be warned the magic contained in this book is one of great power and therefore should not be trifled with. The spell is to be used for its single purpose only and requires a great deal of power one that you might not be able to achieve, therefore I erg you not to take any of this magic lightly.

Good Luck

E.B.

As soon as she read the words they disappear and began to transform into another, a spell.

The Ultimate Sacrifice

When there is no other option, the ultimate sacrifice is pure magic it will give you the power to vanquish any enemy in your path, making them unable to return in any dimension or reincarnation. To perform the spell you will need to call on the power of your ancestors using the essence all good witches have inside of them, you will need to give yourself over to the magic inside of you making you the most powerful Bennett witch. However the power to perform this spell will come at a dire cost, for this magic to truly work, it will need all of your magic, as your enemy dies. You die. Making this spell the ultimate sacrifice, too give your life for others. Use this power wisely.

Bonnie closed the book and sank back leaning against her bed taking all of this information in. If it came to it could she give her life for the town? Elena? Stefan? Caroline? Damon? Could she die to rid the world of Katherine?

Present

General POV

Two days Bonnie didn't have an answer to that question, but now she knows its her only option. To kill Katherine she must kill herself.

"You know it would be fun to keep you alive Elena, but there is only room for one of us in this town, and a Salvatore on each arm and sweet cheeks that just isn't you" Katherine smirked " now the rest of you have a choice, Stefan you will be mine either way so there is not choice fighting it, thought it is nice to see this grrr side of you could come in useful in more ways than one" she purred throwing Stefan a wink " now Damon you longed for me this long now why don't you come and get the real thing instead of going for the cheap knock off, if not well there is plenty more love struck boys around" she mocked a giggle bursting out " and now sweet and loyal bonnie, you know Emily was my best friend I could be yours to, teach you things about your powers you could only begin to imagine, but you aren't the only Bennett witch around. So make your choice Bonnie, Damon come with me like Stefan eventually will or die with the doppelganger. Your choice."

And I will leave you there, sorry but I need it there for the storyline.

**Sooooo what do you think? Oh and had anyone seen the Teen choice awards Vampire Dairies Promo? mmm**_** shirtless**_** Damon such a nice thought to leave you on. Happy Reviewing **


End file.
